This invention relates to a method of making polyureas.
Polyureas have been produced by reacting diamines with diisocyanates, by reacting diamines with urea, by reacting diamines with bisurethanes, by reacting diamines with carbon oxysulfide, and by reacting diamines or the dihydrochlorides thereof with phosgene. Various other special procedures have been employed for obtaining polyureas. However, these methods have all proven to be expensive either because of the low yields obtained or the high costs of the reactants and solvents required.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of making polyureas in good yields and at relatively low cost.
Another object is to provide an improved method of making polyhexamethyleneurea.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description, and the novel features will be particularly pointed out in connection with the appended claims.